<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acceptable by SarahShalomDavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081031">Acceptable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid'>SarahShalomDavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea is getting ready for a night out with Serena, Emily, and Nigel but a video message to the wrong person snowballs into something so much more than she could ever have had hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acceptable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/gifts">JasFiction</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea put her phone down in front of her, and hit record once she had made sure that it was at the right angle for the shot. She then smiled at the camera for a moment before pushing her hair back from her eyes and then blowing a kiss in the direction of the camera phone.</p><p>She really liked using that filter and she thought it would be something cute for her insta feed. She had posted enough that day though so she decided not to post it immediately and instead she opted to hold on to it for another day when she didn't have any content to post to her story feed.</p><p>That evening, she was stood in front of her mirror, posing in her dress and filming her outfit to show Nigel.</p><p>She got one word back.</p><p>
  <em>Acceptable.</em>
</p><p>Andrea laughed when she read it, that was until her brain registered the name at the top of the message.</p><p>'Miranda.'</p><p>It was then that her jaw dropped in shock. She had accidentally sent the video clip to her ex-boss, not only that but she had actually got a response from the woman.</p><p><em>Thank you</em> she messaged back with a smile on her face.</p><p>Andrea carried on getting ready for her night out with a huge smile pasted on her face and the smile remained all the way to where she would be meeting Nigel, Serena, and Emily for their monthly night out. They had started to do their night outs when she used to work at Runway and they had continued ever since, even though she had left Runway two months previously.</p><p>"Who put that huge grin on your face?" Emily asked her out of curiosity after they had been at the venue for around half an hour.</p><p>"Well, she isn't dating anyone so... I would say she has had a verrry nice fantasy of our very own boss lady." Nigel said as if it was the most scandalous thing in the history of the entire universe and he was dishing the secret out.</p><p>"I wasn't fantasising..." Andrea mumbled.</p><p>"Ah, but it is to do with Miranda..." He stated, before adding, "Of course it is."</p><p>Andrea blushed and covered her face.</p><p>"Oh. My. God!" Emily exclaimed with widened eyes.</p><p>"Tell us, what is making you smile so much?" Serena asked her with a genuine, reassuring smile.</p><p>"Well.." Andrea began before pausing, "I sent Nigel a clip of the dress to see whether he liked it as it's new and I wasn't sure whether to wear it tonight or not"</p><p>"I never got any messages from you about the dress." Nigel interrupted.</p><p>Andrea nodded, "Well, I thought I had sent it to you but then I realised after getting a response that I had actually clicked on Miranda's name instead."</p><p>"You still have Miranda's number?" Emily asked her.</p><p>"What did she say?" Serena asked her at the same time.</p><p>Choosing to ignore the question about having her ex-boss' number because that was a number that she would never delete but also a number that she would never forget either. She had called it or been called by it so many times over the months that she had worked at Runway that it was permanently printed on her brain and possibly the insides of her eyelids too. Then again, why would she want to forget the number of the woman that she had fallen in love with? The number could come in useful one day. For some unknown reason.</p><p>"She just said 'acceptable'." Andrea replied with a smile.</p><p>"That's it?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Well... yeah..." Andrea admitted.</p><p>"What did you say back?" Serena questioned.</p><p>"I... " Andrea bit her lip and stopped talking, "I just said thank you."</p><p>"Give me your phone" Serena demanded with her hand out.</p><p>Andrea hesitated but handed over her cell phone to the Brazilian woman with an element of trust as she handed it to her unlocked.</p><p>Serena started to scroll through the woman's photo albums, checking out her photos and videos in the library.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Emily asked her as she leaned over to get a better look at the screen.</p><p>"I'm seeing if Andy has anything good that she could send Miranda next." Serena answered as she checked out some of the videos.</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes, "I don't think she wants more random videos of me being sent to her phone, I'm not sure she really wanted the one that I accidentally sent her earlier."</p><p>"This one is perfect, don't you think so?" Emily asked as she took the phone from Serena to show Nigel.</p><p>Nigel nodded, "Definitely."</p><p>Emily handed the phone back to Serena.</p><p>"Which one?" Andrea asked her.</p><p>"The one with you blowing a kiss at the camera... I'm not sure why you filmed it... were you high?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow and a brief chuckle.</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes again, "No, I was filming random clips for my social media stories and that was one of them... I never posted that one though."</p><p>"Good." Serena commented before tapping the screen a few more times before handing the cell phone back to the ex-assistant.</p><p>Andrea took the phone and shook her head, "I am not sending..." she started to say but then her phone chimed with a message.</p><p>"Too late." Serena stated with a grin.</p><p>The dark-haired woman took a deep breath and sighed before she unlocked her phone to take a look at the message.</p><p>It said <em>Was that for me?</em></p><p>"What did she say?" Serena asked her.</p><p>"Tell us!" Emily added.</p><p>"It is cruel to leave us hanging Six." Nigel claimed a little dramatically.</p><p>"She asked if it was for her." Andrea answered as she continued to look down at her phone. </p><p>"Say yes!" Serena insisted. </p><p>"Only you." Andrea replied at the same time as speaking her words out loud so that the rest of them knew what she had written. </p><p>Within seconds another message came through. </p><p>This time it was a video message. </p><p>Miranda was clearly at home at the town house and she was blowing a kiss back. </p><p>Andrea's smile stretched so far that if it were possible to stretch off of her face then it would have done so. </p><p>"Wow... must be good." Emily commented. </p><p>"She sent me a video back." Andrea revealed. </p><p>"Show us, show us." Came the chant from her three inebriated friends. </p><p>Andrea shook her head, "No way, that is for my eyes only." </p><p><em>I miss you</em> Andrea admitted through text to the white-haired woman. </p><p>She replayed the video a few more times to herself despite how much the others were pestering her to see the video of Miranda. </p><p>Then she realised that she had a message back from Miranda. </p><p>
  <em>You know where I am. </em>
</p><p>Andrea smiled at the message and then she realised, she really did. She knew where Miranda was and she just hoped that she was reading it correctly.</p><p>"I have to go." Was all that Andrea said before she grabbed her bag and made her way to Miranda's town house. </p><p><em>I know you've read my message, Andrea. I apologise if I misunderstood your message. </em> Miranda messaged her. </p><p>It went unread for a while but as Andrea was coming out of the subway station and towards the town house, her phone dinged and so she responded straight away. </p><p>
  <em>Open the door. </em>
</p><p>Miranda frowned as she looked down at her phone but stood up from her chair and left her study to make her way downstairs towards the front door. She was wearing dark trousers with a soft cashmere jumper which hung just off the shoulder, leaving it bare. As she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Andrea walking up the steps towards her. Miranda smiled brightly for the first time since Andrea had left her.</p><p>"Andrea." She whispered with her usual accent added to it. </p><p>Andrea felt as if her heart was soaring with the sound of the other woman's voice, she loved the way that Miranda pronounced her name and she often dreamed of it. It was strange because until Miranda, she always hated her name but Miranda made her love it. </p><p>"Miranda." Andrea answered as she moved closer with a soft smile on her face. </p><p>Miranda stepped aside so that Andrea could enter the town house and then she closed the door, closing the world out and them inside. The girls were safely asleep upstairs. She didn't want to waste a moment and she reached out, pulling Andrea closer to her and kissing her passionately. </p><p>There in the entrance hall, Andrea was finally getting to kiss the woman that she had fallen in love with so many months previously. Neither of the women were aware that the two they thought were asleep were watching from above with grins on their little faces. </p><p>"Finally" one of them whispered to the other before they both returned to their beds. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>